memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2007 productions
Production * 28 septembre - Star Trek: The Next Generation 20 ans. ; Diffusion de la remasterisation TOS * Star Trek: The Experience se poursuit à Las Vegas Naissances / Décès * Date inconnue - Naissance de Jenna Vaughn * 28 avril - Les cendres de James Doohan sont envoyées quelque temps dans l'espace Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 30 janvier - "Errand of Fury" #2: "Demands of Honor" de Kevin Ryan * Février - "Crucible" #3: "Kirk: The Star to Every Wandering" de David R. George III * 27 mars - Réédition (souple) de "Vulcan's Soul" #2: "Exiles" de Josepha Sherman et Susan Shwartz * 17 avril - "Vulcan's Soul" #3: "Epiphany" de Josepha Sherman et Susan Shwartz * 16 octobre - "Academy: Collision Course" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens ;Recorded Books * 17 avril - "Vulcan's Soul" #3: "Epiphany", audio-roman TNG ;Pocket Books * Juillet - "The Lost Era": "The Buried Age" de Christopher L. Bennett * 28 août - Réédition de "Death in Winter" * 28 août - "Resistance" de J.M. Dillard * 26 septembre - "Q&A" de Keith R.A. DeCandido * 16 octobre - "The Sky's the Limit" contenant les 14 histoires suivantes: ** "Meet With Triumph and Disaster" de Michael Schuster et Steve Mollmann ** "Acts Of Compassion" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "Redshift" de Richard C. White ** "Among the Clouds" de Scott Pearson ** "Thinking of You" de Greg Cox ** "Turncoats" de Susan Shwartz ** "Ordinary Days" de James Swallow ** "'Twould Ring The Bells of Heaven" de Amy Sisson ** "Friends With The Sparrows" de Christopher L. Bennett ** "Suicide Note" de Geoff Trowbridge ** "Four Lights" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "'Til Death" de Bob Ingersoll et Thom Zahler ** "On the Spot" de David A. McIntee ** "Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You" de Michael Schuster et Steve Mollmann * "Before Dishonor" de Peter David ENT * "The Good That Men Do", (+ e-roman) de Andy Mangels et Michael A. Martin Shatnerverse ;Pocket Books * Réédition (souple) de "Totality Trilogy" #3: "Captain's Glory" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * "Corps of Engineers" #3: "The Light" de Jeff D. Jacques * "Corps of Engineers" #4: "The Art of the Comeback" de Glenn Greenberg * "Corps of Engineers" #5: "Signs from Heaven" de Phaedra M. Weldon * "Corps of Engineers" #6: "Ghost" de Ilsa J. Bick * "Corps of Engineers" #7: "Remembrance of Things Past, Book 1" de Terri Osborne * "Corps of Engineers" #8: "Remembrance of Things Past, Book 2" de Terri Osborne * "Mirror Universe" #1: "Glass Empires" contenant les 3 histoires suivantes: ** "Age of the Empress" ** "The Sorrows of Empire" ** "The Worst of Both Worlds" * "Mirror Universe" #2: "Obsidian Alliances" contenant les 3 histoires suivantes: ** "Saturn's Children" de Sarah Shaw ** "The Mirror-Scaled Serpent" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Cutting Ties" de Peter David * "Titan" #4: "Sword of Damocles" de Geoffrey Thorne * "Vanguard" #3: "Reap the Whirlwind" de David Mack * Juillet - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #9: "Grand Designs" (publié sous le nom de "Corps of Engineers") contenant les 6 histoires suivantes en e-roman: ** #37: "Ring Around the Sky" de Allyn Gibson ** #38: "Orphans" de Kevin Killiany ** #39: "Grands Designs" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** #40: "Failsafe" de David Mack ** #41: "Bitter Medicine" de Dave Galanter ** #42: "Sargasso Sector" de Paul Kupperberg * Décembre - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #10: "Creative Couplings" contenant les 7 histoires suivantes en e-roman: ** #43: "Paradise Interrupted" de John S. Drew ** #44: "Where Time Stands Still" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** #45: "The Art of the Deal" de Glenn Greenberg ** #46: "Spin de J. Steven York" & Christina F. York ** #47: "Creative Couplings, Book 1" de Glenn Hauman et Aaron Rosenberg ** #48: "Creative Couplings, Book 2" de Glenn Hauman et Aaron Rosenberg ** #49: "Small World" de David Mack Comics TOS ;IDW Publishing * "Klingons: Blood Will Tell" de Scott & David Tipton * "Year Four" de David Tischman * 10 octobre - "Alien Spotlight" #1 (v1): "The Gorn" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton * 5 novembre - "Alien Spotlight" #2 (v1): "The Vulcans" de James Patrick * 21 décembre - "Alien Spotlight" #4 (v1): "Orions" de Scott Tipton et David Tipton ;Tokyopop - The Manga * 11 septembre - Kakan ni Shinkou (volume #2) contenant les 5 histoires suivantes: ** "Te Cura Ipsum" de Wil Wheaton ** "The Trial" de Mike Wellman ** "Communications Breakdown" de Christine Boylan ** "The Scaean Gate" de Diane Duane ** "Forging Alliances" de Paul Benjamin TNG ;IDW Publishing * 17 janvier - "The Space Between" #1: "History Lesson" de David Tischman * 19 février - "The Space Between" #2: "Captain's Pleasure" de David Tischman * 30 mars - "The Space Between" #3: "Strategy" de David Tischman * 25 avril - "The Space Between" #4: "Light of the Day" de David Tischman * 30 mai - "The Space Between" #5: "Space Seeds" de David Tischman * 11 juillet - "The Space Between" #6: "An Inconvenient Truth" de David Tischman * 21 novembre - "Alien Spotlight" #3 (v1): "Alien Spotlight: The Andorians" de Paul D. Storrie Autres publications * Mensuel "Star Trek Magazine" * Jouets Art Asylum, décorations Hallmark, jouets Johnny Lightning * "The Art of Ralph McQuarrie" par Stan Stice et John David Scoleri * 10 avril - "How William Shatner Changed the World" en DVD * 12 juin - "Living with Star Trek: American Culture and the Star Trek Universe" ches I.B. Tauris * 5 au 7 octobre - vente aux enchères: 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection * 27 octobre - "Tactical Assault" * 7 novembre - "Ships of the Line", ouvrage de références * 5 décembre - "Legacy" * 15 décembre - vente aux enchères: "It's A Wrap! sale and auction" * 29 décembre - "Voyages of Imagination", ouvrage de références Univers des fans right|Memory Alpha * 17 janvier - Lancement de Memory Alpha Russophone et de Memory Alpha Tchèque * 20 février - Lancement de Memory Alpha Lusophone * 30 mars - Lancement de Memory Alpha Sinophone thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be |}